


My Love

by batmanandtimelords



Category: The Adventure Zone (Podcast)
Genre: Angst?, Character Death, I made myself sad, Original Character(s), Spoilers for The Eleventh Hour, i dunno, i think, its sad, maybe? - Freeform, thats all you need to know
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-07-27
Updated: 2017-07-27
Packaged: 2018-12-07 12:29:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,000
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11623557
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/batmanandtimelords/pseuds/batmanandtimelords
Summary: Magnus returns to Raven's Roost after going to Neverwinter for the Continental Craftsmen Showcase.





	My Love

**Author's Note:**

> I decided I needed to make myself even more sad.

The day was overcast, dark grey clouds hung low, threatening rain. Magnus hunched lower into his seat on the cart, the horse in front of him plodding along. The crack of lightning scared both of them, the horse jolting forward as Magnus jumped. He held the reins tightly and pulled the hood of his brown cloak up over his head. 

The large man looked back into the empty cart with a smile. The chair after winning him the award sold quicker than tea on a hot day. In his pocket wa the one thing he had bought for his love, Julia. He thought back to their wedding day, shortly after the rebellion that won Raven’s Roost their freedom. Many of the townsfolk, including him, still had bleeding wounds under their nice clothes. The scar that was now scratched into his left cheek was still scabbed over when he finally made Julia his wife. He cried openly during the ceremony, for he was finally marrying the love of his life. 

The thought of his lovely Julia waiting for him made Magnus urge the horse faster. The rain had started now, sharp cold rain that drilled down. The brown flank of the horse was being bitten by the rain, the thunder and lightning spooked the horse into a slow pace. Magnus’s foot jiggled impatiently as they made the slow crawl to Raven’s Roost. 

To pass the slow journey, Magnus thought more of Julia. How when they were young she wouldn’t give him the time of day. On his first day or apprenticing Steven, her father, she laughed as he dumped a bucket of nails over. She stuck her tongue out at him and teased him. But, she was kind to the boy as well, helping him hide his mistakes from her father. Magnus fell for her within the first week. He trailed her like a puppy, even after the stern warnings from Steven to leave his daughter alone. 

When they were both 16, Magnus kissed her under the oak tree outside her home. It was quick and full of nerves, he nearly missed her mouth. Before she could say anything, he ran away. Of course, he tripped on the gnarled root which made her laugh. After that day, they had been together happily. They would of married sooner but Magnus wanted to give his wife a good life so he told her to wait until he was done with his apprenticeship. Steven gave him a job at his shop. Magnus had saved nearly every coin to buy her a gorgeous ring but, the rebellion started. Magnus joined and eventually, led the rebellion. He wanted to wait after to marry her. 

Magnus smiled at the thoughts, making him more eager to return. He wanted to scoop his wife up and kiss her until she squirmed away. He wanted to watch her face when he gives her the thing burning a hole in his pocket. 

Finally, they approached the incline that led to Raven’s Roost. The road was thick with mud, the rain driving harder now. Magnus flicked the reins and pushed the horse forward. Magnus was itching to get around the bend that obscured the town from the road. When the turned the bend, Magnus’s jaw dropped. The tall rock spires that held the town up looked different. One was missing. The one Julia and him lived on. A noises escaped his mouth. He flicked the reins harder and harder, forcing the horse to run, the cart rattling behind them. 

When they reached the main bridge into town, Atlas wa there. Atlas was one of the most revered men in town. 

“Magnus!” He cried, flagging the man down. Magnus halted the cart quickly, making the horse whinny. “Magnus I’m so sorry. I’m so so sorry.” Atlas started, his blue eyes watering. 

“Atlas...what happened.” Magnus asked slowly, his voice hollow. Atlas wrung his hands and looked around. 

“Are you sure you don’t want to go to the inn first? I’m sure if you got a nice cup of tea and out of the rain before I told you-” 

“Tell me now!” Magnus shouted, his hands balling into fists. Tears sprung from his brown eyes. Atlas nodded quickly and cleared his throat. 

“Kalen. He...he survived somehow. They came while you were gone and blew the merchant’s spire. No one knew, no one could've known or stopped it Magnus. I’m sorry” Atlas hung his head. 

“Did..” Magnus’s voice cut off when he saw Atlas’s look.”No.” He whispered to himself, his brown eyes searching where the merchant’s spire once stood. “Julia!” He shouted. “Julia!” His voice cracked. Atlas set a hand on his thigh. 

“We looked my boy. We searched for her and Steven.” The punch that neither had made it hit Magnus harder than a cannon. A roar of anguish rippe dout of his throat as he slumped over, tears flowing down his cheeks. His breath rushed in and out in short gasps. His hand shoved roughly into his pocket and he pulled the beautifully shaped iron ring from his pocket. Little leaves made the band with light green emeralds set in the center. His fingers curled tightly around it. Magnus sat up and looked at Atlas,the older man crying himself. 

“The town needs me.” He said shortly. He urged his horse onto the bridge and rode to the inn. He would deal with his loss later, right now his people needed a leader, they needed him. He squeezed the ring in his hand and put it in his pocket. His chest ached like no pain he had ever felt before. He looke dup at the sky as he rode, his eyes searching. “I promise julia, I will never love another as much as I love you.” He whispered to the clouds. A warm breeze ruffled his dark hair, it smelled like her. Magnus had to stop the cart was the tears blurred his vision. “I will see you again my love.”


End file.
